Under The Moonlit Ocean
by neotopic
Summary: What happens if Hinata keeps turning down suitors and finally finds true love when she meets Naruto? The only problem is he's a HUMAN and she's a MERMAID! How would their love survive through two different worlds?
1. The Under Water Village Of Konohagakure

**Azer: Okay so this is the first chapter of "Under The Moonlit Ocean" hope you like it. Please enjoy. NaruHina AU and light SasuSaku**

**Disclaimer: Azer does NOT in any shape or form owns "Naruto" nor the story line similar to "The Little Mermaid"**

Normal

_Thoughts_

**Headings or Authors Note**

_

* * *

_

_**Under The Moonlit Ocean**_

**Chapter 1: The Under Water Village Of Konohagakure**

It was a cold night with a soft breeze blowing through the air. There on the sandy shore of the beach stood two lovers embracing each other as if they would never see each other again.

A dark haired figure watched from afar behind a rock. How she envy them so much. To have someone there for you. To feel like your the happiest person in the world. To be in love.

After awhile their lock broke and they parted ways. The girl watches them leave. Her hair was long, and had eyes of lavender. She wore an medium purple colored tang top. Under the water you could see something moving. It was a similar color to her eyes yet darker. It was a tail fin. The girl's name is Hinata Hyuga and she was a mermaid. She still hid behind the rock wondering how it would be like if she was in love as well. A small ripple of a wave passes by her showing another fin just in a darker purple.

"HINNATTAA!" The person who had the other tail yelled.

"Wha!" Hinata freaked out and turned around to find her sister Hanabi. "Hanabi!" She said covering her sister's mouth. "Wha-what are you doing here!"

Totally ignoring on what her older sister just said she just gave a remark. "You were watching the humans agian weren't you?" The little girl said giving a sly smile. Hanabi was a younger looking version of Hinata just with a different shade of purple tail fin. Instead of a tang top she had a violet-red t-shirt.

"Mind your own business!" Hinata said. "Anyways what are you doing here!"

"Nothing really. Just bored" She said. "And I love messing with you."

The older Hyuga looks around hoping that they weren't spotted. Luckily no one was there. "Well we should get going home soon then. Come on Hanabi." Said the older sister while she slowly fades into the water. Hanibi did the same.

* * *

At first it seemed like the were swimming in total darkness until a brightly shone village arose from the black. This was their home. The underwater village of Konohagakure. Above in the human world was also called Konohagakure just a kingdom and both located in Fire Country. Just the under water one is well.... Under water. As they swam through the streets they pass by many houses and stores until they reached their destination.

It was one of the larger houses there with a plaque made of coral engraved with the name 'Hyuga'. Hinata and Hanabi snuck into the house trying not to make a noise. So close yet so far. Now they have to pass by their father's room to each of their own. Hinata covered her sister's mouth with her hand making a 'shhh' sound. At every movement of their fins they looked back to see if they have awaken him. Once in a while Hiashi would move in his sleep making the girls more tense. Just a few more swishes of the tails and they would be home free. Then a hallway light turned on.

"Oh nos!" They both thought.

"What were you two doing up so late!?" A stern voice said.

They slowly turn around to find that the one who turned on the light was not the person they expected.

"Oh! Ne-Neji it's just you." Hinata said giving a sigh of relief. Hanabi did the same.

"I'm waiting." He said annoyed that this wasn't the first time they snuck out nor will be their last.

"We were just....Ahhhhhh." Hanabi looked to her sister.

"Were were having a......Late night swim! Yes a night swim! Hanabi couldn't sleep so she went to my room and woke me up. So I took her out to get some fresh water." She said making it up out of her head. Hinata gives a nervous grin.

Neji looked back and forth from the older to the younger Hyuga sister. "Alright. Just try to get home earlier. But next time if Lord Hiashi finds you two it's out of my hands." He said to the two. Neji was part of the Hyuga clan and like Hinata, Hanabi, and Hiashi he too had Byakugan eyes. His tail was of a dark purple but not as dark as Hiashi's. Also his fins looked as if they were sharper looking if that makes sense. He bows to both of them and they all went to bed.

* * *

"Good morning Lady Hinata!" A woman with a child in her hand said.

"Yes! Good morning!" Another villager went.

Hinata was making her way through the village while doing her dailie 'hellos'. It was nice there but nothing to much to do. All there is to do is swim, eat, sleep. Thats it. That is a reason why Hinata watches the humans. Their lives seemed more exciting to her. Why? Even she didn't know. Now it was about time to ditch.....er court the men her father sends.

"My family have been in this village since it first started." A merman went on.

This was the most recent man Lord Hiashi sent to court her. All the village mermaids swoon over him envying Hinata. Sure he was handsome like the others but to Hinata she could care even less. His name? Well Hinata didn't catch it. He just brags about how high of a clan he's in, how powerful he is, how handsome, how lucky she is. All Hinata hears is 'Blah blah blah blah blah.' Too bad she couldn't ditch this one like the others because she promised her father to last through the supposedly date.

Finally the 'date' was over. He swam her to the Hyuga household. At the door before he said his goodbye he leans in puckering his lips.

"Oh no! Is he trying to kiss me!" Hinata thought in disgust. She leans further away trying to reach the door knob. "Now!" The Hyuga thought quickly going in the house and slamming the door in his face forcing him to kiss the door.

"Few......" She said giving a sigh of relief leaning against the door knowing how close she was to almost kissing that jerk.

* * *

Right after that horrible ordeal Hinata dashes straight to her father's office. "Father!"

Hiashi looks up from his paperwork. "Yes Hinata? How was your date?" He asked.

"Date!? You call that a date!? All he did was talk about himself! Father I want to marry someone who actually thinks about someone else than themselves!" She yelled then immediately stopped and lowered her voice. "Sorry father. I just wish to marry someone who loves me for who I am, not what I am."

Lord Hyuga looks to his daughter. "Hinata I'm sorry but since you are the oldest of the main branch you must marry someone of high status."

"But father!"

"Hinata! You will marry someone I know who will take care of you when I'm gone!" This time her father looked frustrated.

She looks down. "Yes father." Hinata thinks about on what her father just said. '_Someone who will take care of me.'_ "Wait! Father! What if I find someone who will?"

Hiashi has a look of interest. "I will think about it."

Hinata's face lightens up. "Yes! Thank you father!" She gives him a bow and swims out of his office.

* * *

**Azer: Okay so that was my first chapter of my first ever fanfic. Please R&R. I will try to update every so often. **

**P.S: I know. I know you may find some spelling or even grammar errors. So please during your R&R notify me of any. Thank you.**


	2. Finding A Suitor

**Azer: Here we go! The second chapter of "Under The Moonlit Ocean" Hope you like it!**

**Disclaimer: Azer does NOT in any shape or form owns "Naruto" nor the story line similar to "The Little Mermaid"**

Normal

_Thoughts_

**Headings or Authors Note**

* * *

_**Under The Moonlit Ocean**_

**Chapter 2: Finding A Suitor**

It's been three days since her father said that she could find her own suitor but still no luck. After the second day Hinata asked her little sister Hanabi to help her in one way or another.

First they tried to see what kind of men would approach Hinata like on a normal day. While Hinata swam through the village Hanabi watched from behind a bunch of coral. After a while nothing happened. People said hello and asked how she was doing. Hanabi and Hinata were both bored out of their minds until one guy came up to her.

He was cool looking, nice and stroke a conversation with Hinata out of the blue. It seemed like smooth sailing was until he mentioned about his girlfriend. He told Hinata how they were madly in love with each other. The guy said that they knew each other forever and that he was never good with things that you need a girl's input on. He then asks Hinata's opinion on this ring he had to propose to her. She gave him her approval on the ring. The guy gives her his thanks and swims off to find the girl he was going to propose to.

Hanabi swims by her sister. "I guess he's taken."

"Yep."

"The ring?" She asked.

"Amazing." Hinata said.

From where the two Hyuga girls were you could see the man from before hugging and kissing a mermaid who was mostlikely the one he was talking about. They kind of picked up that the girl said yes.

"At least they get their happy ending." The older sister told the other giving out a slight sigh.

"Well then....Lets try something else." Said Hanabi.

* * *

On their second attempt Hanabi got Hinata to try something called speed dating. It was at a small corner cafe which had a long line of guys as soon as Hinata stepped in. When Hinata got in the speed dating area eligible men swamped in shoving each other to get the seat in in front of Hinata to get her first 'date' before the speed dating bell rang to begin.

Like before all the men knew her but focused more on her background of being of a powerful clan and rich. It seemed like the timer was taking it's sweet time to ring. Again all they talked about was them selves.

"Blah blah blah." Is all she heard. Hinata tried so hard to keep herself to stay just in case there was someone for her. Five dates came and went but it seemed like an infinity times five.

This one guy seemed like he was okay. He asked about her, talks about his interests, and looked suitable as well. It seemed like he was almost too prefect. Well too perfect was right. Right before the timer went off he inched his hand towards Hinata's fin under the table. As soon as he even placed a finger on her his she yelled at him.

"You perv!" Hinata raised her hand and gave him a hard slap on the face that echoed through out the room and left a dark red hand shaped mark. She immediately left the speed dating cafe with Hanabi trailing behind her. The girls were appalled from what just happened.

The rest of the guys surrounded the one who went a little too far and started to beat him up losing thier chance with her. Pshh. As if they had one.

* * *

As the two swam away from the place they went through the village and looked through the possibilities of potential men Hinata would hopefully someday marry.

"How about him?" Hanabi suggested.

"No." Hinata said.

"How about -"

"No."

"That guy -"

"Nope." The older Hyuga said shooting down another man her sister thought would be a match.

"Hanabi? Are you just pointing out random guys?" Hinata asked.

"Ummm...Maybe? But why are so so picky?" Hanabi questioned her older sibling.

"Because.....Because."

"Yesssss??...." The younger girl said lingering on the 's' and question mark.

"Hold on!" Hinata thought really hard on how to explain it to her sister.

"It's just a feeling. You feel lighter than air. It's... A spark! Yes a spark! You know that's the right person for you just by looking at him and feel like it was meant to be."

"Wow." Hanabi thought out loud.

"Yes. Wow"

After a while of swimming towards home after their latest failed attempt the younger sister looks up to her older sibling. "Hey Hinata?"

"Yes Hanabi?" She asked.

"Have...Have you ever been in love?" Hanabi asked sort of wondering if she could take that question back.

Hinata was quiet for a while then spoke. "No. Not yet. But when I do, I bet I could describe it so much better then what I said awhile ago."

* * *

**Azer: So that was chapter 2. Sorry it took longer than expected. I was just surprised that people actually liked my story enugh to put it on thier favorites list. Thank you so much and again R&R. Chapter 3 coming up soon!!!**


	3. The Kingdom of Konohagakure

**Azer: Sorry for not updating in such a long time. I blame the evil Writer's Block Monsters. Yes they are real but the main reason why I haven't updated is a question that was posted in the reviews. Why isn't Naruto in yet well I had a hard time thinking of a way to bring him in and he will show up in this chapter. I know, at last!**

**Disclaimer: Azer does NOT in any shape or form owns "Naruto" nor stories that includes mermaids like "The Little Mermaid", "The Tail of Emily Windsnap", and such.**

Normal

_Thoughts_

**Headings or Authors Note**

* * *

It was getting late and the streets that was lit by the sunlight is now relying on glowing fish to light the way. After the question Hanabi asked her Hinata has been very thoughtful about this.

Will I ever really tell Hanabi how love feels or will I end up with someone that father makes me marry? She thought to herself.

Hanabi looked up to her sister and saw that something was on her mind. "Hinata?"

The older sibling looked down at her sister. "Yes Hanabi?"

"Is something on your mind?"

"Yes. No. Sort of. I'm not sure anymore." Hinata said then thought of something. "Hey would you mind going home without me? I kind of want to be alone now."

Hanabi nodded her head and swam further ahead to get home.

She watched her sister until Hinata couldn't see her anymore and went the opposite direction.

* * *

Every once in a while Hinata would look over her shoulder to she if she was followed. It wasn't forbidden for merpeople to go to the surface but there is a law about getting caught. But sometimes curiosity would get to some of them like Hinata. One time she was so curios about it she read in a book that some would even fall in love with humans. She wondered why that would happen even though they fully know that it's not meant to be but they must have had a reason.

Maybe it was because of the law that they did it. For the thrill of getting caught or the fact that they are from two different worlds that makes it exciting? Hinata wondered.

It was because these stories she was so interested in humans. Later she learned more about humans like that they don't have one but two fins to move around and that they would ride on these strange brown looking whales to go out into sea. It always seemed odd to her why they won't just swim especially since they have not only one but two fins to help them more. Later on book weren't enough and that she found observing humans were a better way to learn about them.

* * *

Hinata was making her way to the shore where she watched the two humans. She was getting closer to the surface and hid behind the same rock as before. This time instead of the two lovers, a teenager stood at the sandy shores of Konohagakure. Even though Hinata was pretty far from the sands she could make out practically every feature of him. His unruly yet attractive spiky blond looking hair, sun kissed skin, three lines on both of his cheeks that makes it seem like he has whiskers, and from what she predicts toned abs. He wore a faded orange shirt and a pair of black pants that stopped a little past his knees. A first the boy sat on a rock and watched the ocean waves crash upon each other then walked around the beach as if he was looking for something.

Hinata felt her face getting warmer as she watched him from afar. She knew that she's been gone from home too long and that people would come looking for her but something kept her from leaving. The hue of pink on her cheeks got brighter when it looked as if he looked her way after reaching down, into the sand and grabbed something. It was a stone and Hinata wondered what he was going to do with it. He had a few in his hands and started to skip a few stones on the calmer part of the ocean. She continued to watch him until both she and the teen were startled.

"Naruto!" A voice from afar yelled.

In mid-skip his body stopped but the stone still flew from his hand. He knew who it was and that he was also in big trouble.

"Aw man!" Naruto said then heard another voice this time further out.

"Ow!" A soft voice said from behind a rock not so far from where he stood.

* * *

**Azer: Oh no! Has Hinata been found? Who was the one calling for Naruto? Why am I asking you these questions when I'm the writer! Stay tuned and hopefully this time I will post another chapter NOT practically a year later!**


End file.
